1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor steering angle and tilt/trim angle regulating system, particularly to an outboard motor steering angle and tilt/trim angle regulating system that uses actuators to regulate steering angle and tilt/trim angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outboard motor generally comprises stern brackets that are fixed to the stem of a hull (boat) and an outboard motor main unit incorporating an internal combustion engine, propeller and the like, and is structured so that the steering angle and tilt/trim angles of the outboard motor relative to the stern brackets, i.e., the steering angle and tilt/trim angles relative to the boat, can be regulated as desired. However, a system that requires such regulation to be done manually puts a heavy burden on the operator.
Attempts have therefore been made to reduce the burden on the operator. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 62(1987)-125996, in particular its FIG. 2, for example, teaches a system that enables regulation of the steering angle of an outboard motor main unit by actuators, while Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 7(1995)-228296, in particular its FIGS. 2 and 3, teaches a system that enables regulation of the outboard motor main unit tilt and trim angles by multiple (specifically, three) hydraulic cylinders.
In the prior art, however, regulation of both the steering angle and the tilt/trim angles of the outboard motor main unit by actuators requires separate installation of the hydraulic cylinder for steering angle regulation of '996 and the hydraulic cylinders for tilt and trim angle regulation of '296. This complicates the structure, thus lowering mountability on the outboard motor and adding to overall weight.